The Proposal
by BananasCarissa
Summary: A one-shot All Human from Edward's pov of the day he proposes to Bella. "It was sweet and simple and beautiful it was Bella, it was me, it was us."


EPOV

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward man what's up?"

"Hey Em, Nothing just hanging home today, I take it you got my message?"

"Yup, so you're taking the plunge, tired of being to only single guy?"

I chuckled "I'm hardly single; Bella and I have been together six years on Tuesday. That's when I'm doing it."

"What's your plan man, have you got a ring yet?"

Just then my Bella entered our bedroom; she was all ready for cleaning and was in search of a hair tie. "Yeah man, we should totally try to get tickets." I responded. I hoped she didn't notice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett is a block-head.

"No Bella's right here, I'll ask her." I turned to her "Emmett wants to know if we don't go to the game if you would fix that dip you made last time?"

"Shit she's right there you could have warned me!" Defiantly a block-head. She smiles at me, "Tell him absolutely, you guys can come make an afternoon of it, I'll invite Charlie even." Ask she spoke I went to my bedside table and opened a drawer where I keep a stash of her hair ties, she was always losing them. She smiled at me when she took it and gave me a quick kiss on her way out of the room.

"Well, that was close."

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah but I got to go the show is starting."

"What show?" he responded but just flipped my phone shut, and then the music started. I smiled ear to ear and slowly made my way towards the kitchen.

It was my secret Bella time. I don't think she even knows I do it; when she cleans, she goes off into her own little world. ABBA's Chiquitita was playing, it starts slowly, and she hums along. Slowly she starts to sway with the music by the second chorus she is singing along quietly. Her volume increases as the song continues. Next song came on, a Michael Bublé song, so she's on shuffle today. Everything by Bublé is fluttering out of the speakers; she smiles thoughtfully and starts to tap her feet to the beat. Maybe she's remembering that this song was playing when I asked her to move in with me. I have to hold in a laugh at the next song, Spider Pig from the Simpson's movie. She laughs out loud and chooses to sing the ridiculous low parts. The song ended quickly and some ridiculous hip-hop song came on that I 

didn't know, no doubt the influence of Alice or Emmett, but she shook her little hips and danced around only tripping once. God I love this woman.

When Tuesday rolls around I will be the happiest man on the planet. All was prepared I simply had to pick up the freesia bouquet I got her every year on our anniversary. I had my speech prepared and I know what she will say it's too much, but we are making a memory and I want her to never forget this.

The next song shook me out of my thoughts, her lullaby floated thru the speakers of her laptop. Without missing a beat she dropped the sponge in her hand and took a step back from the counter. I was in awe of her as she slowly closed her eyes. She swayed along with the gentle rhythm that took me so long to perfect in college. She was in that moment the most beautiful creature every to walk this earth. I will forever remember her as I saw her in that moment. Her hair falling out of an oversized scrunchie on the left side of her head, one of my old baseball jerseys that had shrunk in the wash almost soaked through in the front from the dishes, a pair of cutoff jean shorts that she probably had since high school in Phoenix, and she was barefoot. She was Bella at her best. I knew then, what I had known since I first laid eyes on her, that I wanted to spend every second of the rest on my life with her. And it didn't matter that she was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen or that I was still in pajamas at two in the afternoon, it didn't matter that there were no candles and no blown up pictures of our life together. There was her lullaby, our lullaby playing and there was her and there was me.

I ran down the hall, flung myself on my bed, reached to my bedside table and pulled the small box out from its hiding place. I heard the song slowing and I knew I didn't have long. I tried to steady my breath as I closed in on her again. By god's graces there she still stood, looking like my own personal heaven. I walked towards her slowly and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind; she leaded back into me and sighed. I let my eyes close as the final notes played; I lowered my head and whispered in her ear "Marry me?" Her lovely eyes popped open and she looked up at me, I smiled at her with everything in me, I smiled like only she can make me. I leaned down kissing her quick and said it again against her lips. I pulled the ring out then and grabbed her left hand. Sliding the ring on her third finger was the single most significant act I'm sure I will ever do. I took my eyes away from my mother's ring that had been Bella's since the first day I met her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Our lullaby stopped and I worried that something would ruin this perfect moment of ours, but again by the grace of god Anyone Else but You by The Moldy Peaches sang out. She smiled at me kissed me as whispered "Your Perfect." "Is that a Yes" was all I could say. "Yes" She kissed me over and over, a little yes escaping her lips between each kiss. I picked her up and spun her around; her laughter was filling the room, filling my heart. I sat her down on the counter and grabbed her hand kissing her ring and each of her fingers, and the inside of her wrist. She looked down at our entwined hand smiling, and then all of a sudden she frowned. "What's wrong love?" I asked her. "I was proposed to in too short shorts and a ratty tee." Before I could respond the song changed and Play that Funky Music White Boy came on. We both looked at the laptop and then each other and laughed out loud, she was still giggling when I grabbed her hand and said "May I have this dance?" She laughed again and I held her in my arms dancing along to the song laughing at ourselves and feeling utterly blissfully happy. I held in my arms my fiancé, the love of my life, my whole world and we spent the rest of the day dancing and singing, 

laughing and kissing. It wasn't the perfect proposal, but it was sweet and simple and beautiful it was Bella, it was me, it was us.


End file.
